Sr Perfeição
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Eram sete anos de amizades, algumas discussões e muitas loucuras. x UCHIHA SASUKE E UZUMAKI NARUTO FRIENDSHIP, 30cookies, set: Verão, Tema 12: Direção. Presente para Atum x


**Sumário:** Eram sete anos de amizades, algumas discussões e muitas loucuras.

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Fanfic feita por e para minha Atum.**

* * *

**Sr. Perfeição**

* * *

_Não atire em mim, Papai Noel  
Ninguém mais por aqui acredita em mim  
Mas as crianças do bairro, elas me provocam  
Eu não podia deixa-los escapar tão facilmente_

_-_

The Killers, "Don't shoot me Santa" (Tradução)

* * *

_30cookies_

_&_

_Presente para minha Atum_

_Set: Verão_

_Tema 12: Direção_

_

* * *

_

_"Se ele se casar com ela..."_

_"ELE NÃO VAI CASAR COM ELA"_

_"Eu caso com você pra você não morrer solteira"_

_"*CAPOTA*"_

_"Assim você não morre solteira"_

_"OWN"_

_"Lésbica sim"_

_"Mas solteira, nunca"_

_

* * *

_

**Casa dos Uzumaki**

"Tem certeza de que não precisam que eu os leve?" Minato perguntou, com um sorriso preocupado.

"Não precisa, Sr. Uzumaki" Sasuke respondeu "Eu sei o caminho".

"Mas..."

"É, pai! O Sasuke sabe! Então não precisa se preocupar!"

"Muito bem então..." Havia dúvida na voz. "Divirtam-se!"

**Uma hora e meia depois**

"Temee, tem certeza de que é por aqui?" Naruto perguntou, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

"Tenho, Dobe".

"Sério? Porque você disse isso há duas quadras atrás".

"Não me enche!"

O loiro rolou os olhos. Por que ser tão teimoso? Por que não admitir que estava errado e, assim, pedir ajuda para alguém mais experiente? Além do mais, eles estavam uma hora atrasados para encontrar os amigos no templo.

"Vamos, Temee, assim vamos perder o Ano Novo".

"Não vamos não, Dobe. Não saímos da sua casa há tanto tempo assim!"

"Faz uma hora e meia".

"Ah... bom, não é tanto tempo assim!"

**Uma hora depois**

"Vamos morrer".

"Naruto!"

"E eu nunca mais verei a Sakura-chan!"

"Não é tão ruim assim se olharmos do ponto de que nunca mais a veremos!"

"E ela ficará com o Sai!"

"Se continuar a dizer isso, a Sakura com certeza vai ficar com ele!"

"NÃO DIGA ISSO, IDIOTA! QUE RAIOS DE AMIGO VOCÊ, É?!"

"FOI VOCÊ QUEM DISSE PRIMEIRO!"

**Meia hora depois**

"Já estivemos aqui, Temee".

"Não estivemos não".

"Já estivemos".

"Não estivemos".

"Já sim".

"Já não".

"Já sim".

"Já não".

"Já sim".

"Já não!"

"SIM, SIM, SIM!"

"PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, NÃO!"

**Quinze minutos depois**

"Tudo bem, nós estamos aqui!" E bateu a mão no mapa turístico da cidade, bem em cima da estrela que indicava 'Você está aqui'. "Agora o templo fica..."

"PAI, SOCORRO! O TEMEE ESTÁ QUERENDO ME MATAR DE FOME, CANSAÇO E DE QUALQUER OUTRA COISA! NÃO CHEGAMOS AINDA NO TEMPLO E A SAKURA-CHAN JÁ DEVE TER SIDO ATACADA PELO SAI!"

"PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, NARUTO! NÃO ESTAMOS PERDIDOS E A SUA NAMORADA NÃO VAI TE TRAIR COM O SAI! E LARGUE ESSE CELULAR!"

**Cinco minutos depois**

"Valeu pai, eu te amo!" E abraçou Minato pelas costas dele.

"Ok, ok..." E riu "Como é que eu fui deixar vocês dois irem sozinhos? Vocês são o Tico e o Teco!"

Os dois coraram.

**Dois minutos depois**

"Ah, chegamos! SAKURA-CHAAAN!!"

"NÃO GRITA, NARUTO!"

"Meninos... tomem... cuidado...! Ah, esquece! Eu devia ter dito isso quando se conheceram".

**Um minuto depois**

"VOCÊS ESTÃO ATRASADOS!"

"A CULPA FOI DO TEMEE, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"MENTIRA! O SASUKE, NARUTO, NUNCA ERRA!"

"Sábias palavras, Sakura, sábias palavras..."

"CALA A BOCA, SENHOR PERFEIÇÃO!"

**Zero minuto depois**

"Feliz Ano Novo, Sasuke!" Naruto disse, sorrindo.

"Para você também, Naruto!"

Eram **sete anos** de **amizades**, **algumas** **discussões** e **muitas** **loucuras**.

* * *

_Nós vamos encarar a lista de chamada do terceiro e veremos nossos nomes juntos, em uma delas. Daremos gritinhos, pularemos e riremos e o ano vai passar até que chegue o último dia desse. Nesse dia, já estaremos formadas e nossos pais, por um breve momento, esquecerão que somos Etienne e Helen e deixarão que Atum e Mussarela passem o dia inteiro juntas, com a Usa-chan e a Pandora._

_Visitaremos todos os lugares possíveis de São Paulo, marcando a cidade como "As loucas lésbicas que fugiram do hospício e que andavam gritando 'This is Sparta!' Pelos metrôs". Pois eu gritarei que sou deus e você dirá que não, que eu sou um Uke Supremo, seguido de um sonoro "-Q". E falaremos besteiras eróticas e quase morreremos de rir._

_Só de noite, nós voltaremos para a casa de uma das duas e ficaremos lá, juntas finalmente. E conversaremos a noite toda, lembrando-se de coisas estranhas – como quando nos conhecemos e das vezes que fizemos chorar uma à outra, além das nossas brigas infantis, é claro._

_Mas nós vamos parar de rir quando lembrarmos que também não nos veremos tanto quanto fazíamos enquanto estávamos na escola e que a possibilidade de nossa amizade acabar ali, depois de oito anos, era a maior de todas. E eu vou, pela primeira vez, chorar sobre um assunto relacionado a isso e você me chamará de emo e levará um travesseiro na cara. Então esqueceremos da tristeza e falaremos __dele__, xingaremos __ela__ e daremos gritinhos tietes pelo __outro__._

_Talvez consigamos ver o nascer do sol, porém isso é incerto, já que com certeza esqueceremos disso. No café-da-manhã, no entanto, vamos rir e gritar e levar bronca e lamentaremos, pois horas depois, voltaremos a ser Etienne e Helen, de novo._

_Entretanto, alguma coisa irá nos dizer que, dez anos depois, estaremos juntas comemorando dezoito anos de amizade._

* * *

**N/A.:** Não pude postar ontem porque eu tinha de me arrumar (COFCOFQUINZEMINUTOSANTES) para a virada de ano, mesmo assim, esse é meu pedido para este ano. Atum, você sabe do que estou falando, né?

Feliz Ano Novo para todos \o/

-torce para o 30cookies considerar-


End file.
